Familiar Taste of Poison
by devilnevercry17
Summary: Una historia de amor/odio que sigue conmoviéndome como la primera vez. La obra no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.
1. El encuentro de las Ratas

**Prologo**

El peor error de los amantes, fue creer que su relación solo se debía al frenético y adicto roce de sus pieles.

**CAPITULO 1**

_El encuentro de las ratas_

Eran días penosos.

El alimento escaseaba, el agua era casi inexistente, y el calor que irradiaba el sol sobre los ghettos de Ceres no ayudaba demasiado a mejorar el errante estado de ánimo de Riki.

Guy, lo seguía cual perro faldero contemplándolo atentamente. Admirando la espalda ancha de su compañero. Sus brazos fibrosos y curtidos al sol y su cabello negro azabache agitándose con cada paso que daba.

Los demás miembros de Bison estaban ausentes, buscando algo con lo que alimentarse y al menos una mísera botella de agua, o cualquier cosa líquida medianamente digerible.

Riki caminaba de un lado al otro por el sombrío y asqueroso galpón que les servía de "cuartel" o lo más parecido a eso. Era amplio y de techos altos. Los seis miembros, incluyendo a Riki, podían dormir tranquilamente en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, lo que tenía de extenso también lo tenía de mugroso. Era prácticamente una cueva de ratas insalvable. Aunque eso no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad.

Pertenecían a los suburbios, o incluso peor: a los ghettos de Ceres. No haber nacido con piel marfileña y cabello rubio les había costado el desafortunado destino de vivir marginados y sometidos por los _Blondies_, residentes en Eos. La ciudad más prestigiosa e importante de todo Tanagura.

-¡Y una mierda!-exclamó Riki con desprecio. Guy se apartó de la pared donde reposaba y dio unos pasos hacia él.-Si el Gobierno realmente se encargara de cumplir sus obligaciones, nosotros no estaríamos viviendo como si fuésemos malditos insectos.-comentó con la mandíbula rígida.

Guy pensó un instante en la respuesta. No era muy conveniente hablar con Riki cuando estaba de un humor tan brusco, pero debía calmarlo antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

-Hey, hermano.-puso una mano sobre su hombro. Riki se giró hacia Guy y lo contempló con expresión indiferente.-No vale la pena pensar en lo que harían _esos_ acomodados. No cambiaremos nada.

-Si tan solo tuviera acceso a ese jodido Mercado Negro... ¡oh, sí! Créeme que las cosas cambiarían.

Guy distinguió nuevamente aquel brillo en los ojos de su amigo. Ese resplandor que no deparaba nada bueno. Un perfecto preludio del desastre.

Riki curvó la comisura de sus labios en una siniestra e irónica sonrisa y apartó la mano de Guy con brusquedad.

-Si los muchachos regresan antes que yo, diles que me he cansado de esperarlos.-le dijo con sarcasmo y se marchó corriendo, dejando a Guy solo y atónito entre las cuatro paredes que formaban aquel nido de ratas, al cual llamaban hogar.

* * *

-¿Han llegado nuevos _Pets_, Kazte?-inquirió Iason con un frío tono de voz, lo cual era común.

El móvil se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que se oyó otra voz, respondiendo:

-Deberían de llegar esta tarde.

Iason dobló en una esquina hacia la izquierda y sin comentar nada más ni despedirse, cerró el móvil y lo arrojó al asiento del acompañante.

Desde las alturas podía verse perfectamente gran parte de la ciudad y sus horizontes. Tardaría quizás veinte minutos más en llegar al Mercado Negro, en las afueras de Tanagura. Precisamente, en Midas.

Sabía que debía estar vigilando los Centros de Reproducción, donde cada día se creaban más y más habitantes.

Las mujeres escaseaban mientras que los hombres se hacían notar en todo Amoi. Se creía que Júpiter tenía desprecio por el género femenino y por ende se limitaba a generar la suficiente cantidad de "hembras" como para satisfacer las necesidades básicas.

Pero tenía una obligación mucho más importante. Le había comentado a Raoul que Kazte demandaba de su presencia en el Mercado Negro. Su amigo, como de costumbre, entrecerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza sin oponerse. Iason sabía que Raoul no creía ni una palabra que salía de sus labios, pero no lo contradecía porque su rango era inferior al suyo. Además…provocarle un molestar a Iason Mink era sinónimo de catástrofe.

Júpiter, lo había seleccionado a él (entre miles de _Blondies_) para ser el jede del Júpiter's Syndicate. Y como tal, debía cumplir con todas y cada una de las obligaciones que aquella máquina le imponía. Una de ellas, era capturar a ese mocoso bastardo del ghetto al que todos llamaban _Riki The Dark._

* * *

Prefirió caminar antes que usar su motocicleta, lo que fue un grave error. El sol era insoportable.

Su camiseta negra se pegaba a su espalda gracias al sudor que la recorría y sus tejanos de cuero parecían haberse fusionado con su piel morena.

En las afueras de Ceres, cerca del límite con Tanagura, el silencio era el mejor amigo de cualquier hombre bienaventurado que quisiera pasear por allí. En éste caso, Riki.

Podía oír el rechinar de sus dientes y sus pasos pesados caer sobre el suelo de tierra y polvo, como si quisiese tatuarle grietas. Las manos le sudaban y el cabello se le pegaba en la nuca y en la frente.

Siguió caminando, apresurándose. Ya faltaba poco y no pensaba regresar sin alimento ni bebida. Si tenía que robar, robaría. Si tenía que matar…mataría. Especialmente si se trataba de algún estúpido _Blondie_.

Sonrió ante esa imagen y eso lo incentivó a conseguir su propósito. Una vez que llegó al muro que separaba a las ratas de otras ratas, lo escaló sin ningún problema y con ayuda de sus dagas. De algo servía todo el entrenamiento con el cual él y los demás miembros de Bison se preparaban cada mañana.

Riki, era más alto que cualquier muchacho de dieciséis años. Su espalda era ancha, sus piernas fibrosas y su rostro increíblemente inalterable. Poseía una belleza extraña, pero exótica. Sus labios eran carnosos, su cabello negro no tenía una forma definida, pero caía con gracia por su frente y sus ojos…sus ojos eran lo más hermoso y temible de todo.

Tan negros como las noches de Amoi. Jamás habían expresado algo más que rabia, impotencia, valentía o desafío. Siempre contradiciendo a todo y a todos. Y aun así, tan vivos y tan hipnóticos.

La mayoría de la gente que miraba a Riki directamente, solía quedarse prendida del resplandor que irradiaba su mirada. Todos siendo fácilmente convencidos sin siquiera oír una sola palabra de su boca.

Miró a su alrededor. Y por el bullicioso sonido de autos y voces supo que se hallaba en Tanagura.

Sabía perfectamente el camino hasta el Mercado Negro, que hasta podría ir con los ojos cerrados. Se puso en marcha, y por alguna razón de aquel lado de la ciudad no repercutían tanto los rayos del Sol.

Resopló, quitándose el flequillo de la frente y comenzó a correr entre las sombras, procurando que nadie se detuviese a observarlo por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Kazte estaba esperándolo. El negocio lo demandaba. Sin embargo, en su mente solo cabía espacio para aquel fugitivo que comenzaba a causar reales molestias a Júpiter y por ende, a todo Tanagura.

Aceleró el vehículo y desde las alturas vio una extraña escena que llamó mucho su atención.

* * *

Riki corría desesperado, con ambos brazos ocupados sosteniendo botellas, frutas y carnes congeladas. Ya no sentía calor, sino la ardiente adrenalina que producía cualquier persecución. Esa adrenalina que lo volvía loco y le provocaba un retorcido placer.

Sentía como si sus piernas no estuvieran sobre el suelo de cemento, sino que flotaba. Flotaba, y su corazón golpeaba insistente contra su pecho.

Reía a carcajadas sin dejar de correr, y girando la cabeza sobre el hombro para ver a sus persecutores, quienes agitaban al aire las pistolas eléctricas.

Dobló en un callejón y corrió hasta el final, pensando que se trataba del pasadizo que tomaba siempre para volver a Ceres. Pero se equivocó y se dio cuenta de su error al toparse con un muro alto y sólido al final de la calle.

-¡Demonios!-exclamó por lo bajo y se mordió el labio mirando hacia todos lados.-Piensa rápido, Riki. Piensa rápido, ¡joder!

Su nivel de adrenalina subió hasta el tope, y su estómago comenzó a retorcerse. No había escapatoria. ¿Cómo podía escapar de allí? ¿Enfrentándose a ellos?

-Bueno, esto no está tan mal.-observó con burla y distinguió la figura de los tres Intermedios que lo perseguían, aparecer a lo lejos.-Mierda…

Rápidamente los tres tipos se acercaron, preparando sus armas. Riki no soltó su botín por nada del mundo, sino que se aferró a él más de lo que se aferraba a su propia vida.

-¡Devuelve eso!-exigió uno de los hombres, apuntándole directamente con el arma.

-Oblígame.-rió Riki y dio un paso hacia delante.

Los tres individuos intercambiaron una mirada, y se volvieron a Riki con una macabra sonrisa.

-¿Estás buscando una pelea, muchacho?

-No estaría mal. Necesito mantenerme en forma, después de todo.-se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que esas palabras eran la declaración de guerra.

Los tres hombres se abalanzaron sobre él. Riki dejó caer las cosas al suelo y giró sobre su pierna izquierda para proporcionar una patada con la derecha al que estuviese más cerca. Lo logró, haciendo que el tipo cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Luego asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda de otro Intermedio y lo hizo trastabillar y retroceder. Por último, fijó su mirada en el tipo restante y se acercó a él, tomándolo por los hombros y clavando su rodilla en el estómago del hombre, el cual se retorció y cayó al suelo.

Riki sonrió con suficiencia y se giró para tomar lo que había robado, pero cuando creyó que estaba totalmente libre de cualquier ataque uno de los sujetos lo tomó de los tobillos y jaló hacia delante. Riki perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, quedando sentando.

-Hijo de puta…

Intentó golpear con sus puños al hombre que lo sujetaba, pero otro de ellos lo tomó por la espalda, paralizándolo. Intentó zafarse, apretando fuertemente los dientes. Cualquiera se hubiera desencajado la mandíbula con tanta presión.

-Debo ser demasiado para la Policía de la Elite si necesitan ser tres contra uno.-dijo Riki con altanería.

-¡Calla!-gritó el sujeto que seguía parado frente a ellos y le propinó una patada en la pierna derecha. Riki se estremeció, pero no mostró ninguna señal de dolor.-Oye…-lo llamó y Riki levantó la mirada, enfurecido.-Intenta suplicar. No tendrías derecho a quejarte, aunque te asesináramos.-encendió el arma eléctrica, preparándola.

-¿Tanto miedo te dan las ratas?-inquirió Riki con tono burlón.

-¡Cállate y suplica!-ordenó el hombre.-La gente como tú es lo peor.-comenzó a acercarse, jugando con el arma entre las manos.

Riki estaba pasmado. Iba a morir. Iba a morir por siete míseras frutas y tres estúpidas botellas de agua. Se resignaba. Se resignaba a acabar de esa manera tan simple y torpe. No estaba asustado del tipo. No le temía a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte. Incluso en aquel momento, la impotencia de no querer morir en vano lo impulsaba a mantenerse firme e inalterable.

El hombre alzó en alto el arma y apuntó a Riki. Sonrió y gritó:

-¡Muere!

Y en el preciso momento en el que la rata estaba por ser ajusticiada, otra rata acudió a su ayuda cual milagro inesperado.

Todo se quedó en silencio, hecho que inquietó a Riki. Poco a poco levantó la mirada y su rostro, contraído por los nervios, se descontracturó hasta plasmarse en sorpresa.

El tipo que había estado a punto de ejecutarlo, flotaba en el aire sostenido por la muñeca que aun sujetaba el arma. Detrás de él se hallaba un hombre de aproximadamente dos metros y de mirada inexpresiva. Llevaba puesto un traje rojo sangre y sobre éste una capa blanca con hombreras que marcaban aún más sus anchos y rectos hombros. Sobre uno de sus hombros, caía un mechón largo de cabello rubio platinado que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su piel era tan blanca como el marfil y ojos celestes, claros como un diamante.

Toda su presencia desprendía autoridad y respeto además de una gran frialdad que llegó hasta helar las venas de Riki, las cuales estaban recorridas por su sangre hirviente.

El _Blondie_ ejerció más presión sobre la muñeca de su víctima, quien dejó caer el arma en la mano de su captor. Los otros dos que sujetaban a Riki, aflojaron su agarre y se quedaron tan pasmados como él.

-U-Un _Blondie_..._-_susurró uno con voz temblorosa y con el sudor cayéndole por las sienes.

El rubio soltó al Intermedio dejándolo caer al suelo. Su muñeca conservaba la marca de las manos del Blondie y de seguro las conservaría hasta el día de su muerte, cuales cicatrices irreversibles.

Los dos tipos que habían sujetado a Riki, se levantaron y comenzaron a correr hacia la salida del callejón.

El _Blondie_ había cerrado sus ojos en señal de permitirles escapar por esta vez, antes de ser aniquilados. Los Intermedios pertenecientes a la Policía de la Elite habían captado bien el mensaje, porque en menos de dos minutos habían desaparecido. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, dejando ver aquellos diamantes distantes y muertos por segunda vez.

Riki seguía en el suelo, contemplándolo fijamente y con desconcierto hasta que finalmente cayó en la realidad y adoptó su desafiante expresión de siempre. Se ayudó con las manos, impulsándose hacia atrás para poder ponerse de pie con un solo movimiento y se enfrentó rápidamente al hombre.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? ¡No tenías que ayudarme!-le gritó con el ceño fruncido y la mirada repleta de desagrado.

El Blondie, que era más alto que él, lo miraba desde arriba con indiferencia.

-Un mestizo…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse lentamente.

Su forma de andar era grácil y elegante. Su espalda ancha. Piernas largas y delgadas al igual que sus brazos. Y el lacio cabello rubio platinado, agitándose de un lado a otro, y brillando bajo los rayos del sol.

-Vuelve a Ceres.-le dijo con monotonía.

Riki apretó sus puños, y rechinó aún más sus dientes. ¿Por qué ese desconocido estaba dándole órdenes? Corrió tras el Blondie y se puso delante de él, interponiéndose en su camino.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Por qué me has salvado?

El Blondie cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia delante. Su expresión era calma y sus labios rosados estaban curvados en una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Ni idea.-respondió.

-Tengo como principio no deberle favores a nadie. Aunque sea de Tanagura.-espetó Riki, alzando su voz.-Sígueme. No tengo coche, asique tendrás que andar.-dijo y le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar.

Iason Mink, siguió al muchacho, sabiendo desde un principio que lo había salvado solo para capturarlo el mismo.


	2. Ratas Enjauladas

**CAPITULO 2:**

_El escape de las ratas_

Raoul miró su reloj una vez más. Ya pronto comenzaría la subasta de Pets, y Iason no llegaba.

_Imprudente.,_ pensó con desdén y dejó caer su puño cerrado sobre la mesa redonda, donde otros _Blondies_ conversaban armoniosamente.

Ya era la tercera vez en una semana que se retrasaba en sus obligaciones. Y como Raoul bien sabía, Júpiter no estaría para nada apacible cuando Iason regresara.

Como subordinado siempre lo había apoyado. Por un lado, porque le temía más a Iason que a la propia Júpiter y por otro lado, porque quizás de esa manera, lograría subir su rango y algún día ser superior.

Sin embargo como amigo, disfrutaba oponérsele en todo. Llevarle la contraria no le provocaba ni el más mínimo esfuerzo, pero si generaba en él uno de los más grandes placeres. La fría mirada que Iason le dirigía cuando estaba furioso o cuando se desafiaban mutuamente, no hacía nada más que despertar el sádico instinto de Raoul. Aun así, también había actitudes que le exasperaban. Una de ellas, la impuntualidad y la falta de responsabilidad y compromiso.

Con el pasar de los años, había comenzado a preguntarse si Iason repudiaba su puesto como jefe del Júpiter's Syndicate o si ya estaba aburrido. Después de todo, con él no había nada que fuese completamente seguro.

* * *

Guy sabía que algo extraño pasaba con Riki. Su expresión había sido el doble de inalterable que antes. Sus ojos habían contemplado un vacío eterno y lejano y apenas habló.

Los demás miembros de Bison comentaban entre sí que desde la última semana, su jefe había cambiado de forma radical.

Una de las cosas que les había llamado la atención a todos era la repentina mudanza de Riki. Aunque en eso fue la consecuencia, el clímax, de una seguidilla de acontecimientos que poco a poco cobraron importancia.

Primero, Riki había dejado de bañarse en grupo como solían hacer siempre, ya que el agua era escasa y debían mantenerse con dos bidones de veinte litros al mes. Luego, se rehusaba a compartir la habitación con alguno de los muchachos. Y finalmente había llegado un día anunciando de su partida.

-Chicos, me largo.-dijo con decisión y mirando fijamente a Guy, quien no tardó en replicar.

-¿A dónde? ¿A hacer qué?

-He encontrado un departamento abandonado donde podré quedarme, siempre y cuando pague una pequeña cuota.-respondió.

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros?-exigió saber Guy y se señaló a sí mismo y a sus compañeros.

-Nada.-se encogió de hombros.-Ah, ya entiendo.-suspiró.-Yo no dije que dejaría Bison, ¿o sí?-arqueó la ceja con gesto burlón.

-Es que…

-Pueden seguir permaneciendo aquí si lo desean. El lugar no me pertenece.-hizo una pausa.-También pueden irse al demonio y dejar la maldita pandilla.-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del galpón, sosteniendo un bolso en la mano izquierda. Abrió el portón de chapa, sin despedirse.

-¡Espera!-le gritó Guy.-¡Aguarda un segundo, Riki! ¡Riki!-le llamó, pero éste no se dio por aludido y salió al exterior, cerrando la pesada puerta detrás de sí.-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó y pateó una lata abollada.

Miró a sus compañeros, que tenían la vista clavada en la puerta.

Era lógico que nadie hubiese dicho nada. Porque ninguno había creído que _Riki the Dark,_ estuviera abandonándolos.

* * *

Iason se encerró en su lujoso cuarto, sabiendo que pronto tendría a Raoul tocándole la puerta y reprendiéndolo como siempre hacía.

No se sentía culpable. No se sentía feliz ni se sentía furioso. No sentía nada. Tenía un corazón que le permitía vivir. Un corazón que solo cumplía la función de bombearle sangre a su cuerpo. Nada de sentimientos provocaban que su pecho fuese embargado con la supuesta calidez que una emoción, fuera cual fuese, podía estimular.

Se quitó la capa blanca, quedando vestido solo con su traje rojo. Se acercó lentamente hacia la ventana que daba a su terraza privada y la abrió para poder salir al exterior y observar a toda Eos bajo el cielo nocturno salpicado en pequeñas estrellas.

Aun así, algo nuevo en su interior estaba despertando. Una especie de inquietud que alteraba por momentos su mente. Incertidumbre y adrenalina. Sabía que se había metido en el lugar equivocado, y con la persona equivocada. Que lo que había hecho, era presagio del caos. Pero de todos modos, la idea le había resultado excitante y tentadora.

Quizás su naturaleza fría y calculadora no estaba acostumbrada a ser desafiada por alguien que no fuese Raoul. No había habido, jamás, una mirada que hubiese provocado en él tal diversión como la de ese sujeto. Ni palabras tan irónicas, y mucho menos…era la primera vez que alguien osaba levantar una mano en contra suya.

Realmente estaba desconcertado. Y cuanto más trataba de olvidar lo sucedido, más se remarcaban las imágenes en su memoria.

Iason era terco. Sin embargo esta vez, algo iba diferente: no podía ni quería olvidar el episodio de aquella tarde. Y si tenía que pasar la noche en vela con tal de recordar hasta el mínimo detalle, lo haría. ¡Y vaya que lo haría!

* * *

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?,_ se preguntó Riki al entrar al viejo departamento.

El aroma a humedad se desprendía de las paredes y el suelo de madera estaba viejo y degastado.

Había una lámpara colgando del techo y una cama particular contra una de las paredes más largas. La cocina estaba sucia y oscura y solo había una heladera. El baño era bastante grande. Incluso más grande que la cocina misma.

-No está mal.-comentó y muy en el fondo, aunque jamás lo reconocería, deseó poder compartirlo con Guy.

Dejó caer el bolso sobre la cama y se quitó la camiseta negra, arrojándola al suelo. Prosiguió con las botas de cuero negras y posteriormente con sus tejanos del mismo color.

Se encerró en el baño y se miró fijamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero que descansaba colgado a un lado de la ducha. En su antebrazo derecho aún conservaba las marcas de Iason. Aquel maldito cabrón lo había sujetado tan fuerte, que si no le hubiera propinado un puñetazo, de seguro el desgraciado le hubiese arrancado el brazo entero.

Resopló, volviendo a sentir como las venas le hervían, y giró el grifo del agua caliente para poder tomar una ducha lo antes posible.

_ Tranquilízate, Riki. Calma_

Respiró agitadamente, exhalando con furia y de manera entrecortada. Cerró los puños y golpeó la pared con fuerza, mientras el agua corría. Le dolió. Le dolió muchísimo. Pero ni siquiera ver la sangre correr por sus nudillos, le preocupó más que haber vendido su orgullo.

Sus ojos se cerraron, impotentes. No iba a llorar. Jamás lo había hecho y ésta no sería la primera vez. No por un sujeto de piernas kilométricas y largos cabellos rubios que se creía el dueño hasta del aire. No por ese bastardo infeliz…

-¡Maldito!-gritó enfurecido y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Golpeó el piso con ambas manos repetidas veces, hasta que no sintió más los dedos ni las palmas. Gritó una y otra vez intentando con todas sus fuerzas olvidar.

Hubiera preferido morir.

Hubiera preferido morir, antes que ser rescatado de los brazos de la muerte por un siervo del demonio.


End file.
